cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cascadian Empire
Nation Information Cascadian Empire is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 234 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cascadian Empire work diligently to produce Fish and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Cascadian Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Cascadian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cascadian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first.Cascadian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Cascadian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. . Military History The Jarheads War The Jarheads War was the first war the Cascadian Empire was involved in, and was fought a mere three days after joining The Foreign Division. The financial aid received from this war provided a significant jump-start to the fledgling economy of the nation: initial war aid received was $3 million, from TFD's founder Tamurin, and later another $3 million was sent by Circlewood, towards the end of the conflict. The war itself also provided training in military basics that would prove useful in the next war: notably, LetsHunt, the Minister of Security at the time, taught Captain Canuck about the proper application of ground battle attack-types, and about the 2-2-2 attacking strategy, while Speaker Firebolt taught Canuck about proper tank deployment. The Cascadian Empire was a member of Alpha Company for this war, under the command of Senator Sir Volpe. Captain Canuck and Lord Zeath were initially paired as a strike team to attack Gleinor and the merked ghetto together, but some confusion and Lord Zeath's delay in entering the conflict put him out of range of the assigned targets, so the two TFDers fought on their own. Captain Canuck declared war on March 6, 2009, and his first target, Gleinor, was anarchied on the first day of the war after merely two ground attacks, and by the end of the day the Cascadian Empire was over 3 times the national strength of either target. Two days later, Gleinor surrendered to The Foreign Division and changed its Alliance Affiliation to "TFD POW" as per surrender terms, so Captain Canuck sent Gleinor a peace offer. Later that morning, the merked ghetto's government was anarchied by the Cascadian Empire's army. Upon learning of this, Sir Volpe gave Captain Canuck "open season" to attack anyone in his range in the Jarheads alliance: unfortunately, all other Jarheads nations were either in Peace Mode or too weak to be declared on. At this point, both Jarheads rulers became inactive. Gleinor never accepted Captain Canuck's peace offer, but no more attacks were launched by either nation, and the war expired on March 14. the merked ghetto went inactive before surrendering, so Captain Canuck continued to attack him with bombers (the merked ghetto's ground army was too weak to be attacked) until the war expired on March 14, ending the Cascadian Empire's participation in the Jarheads War. All participant nations were too small to possess a navy or nuclear weapons, and at the start of the war none of them even had an air force: Captain Canuck only acquired one when LetsHunt instructed him to purchase twenty technology so aircraft would become available. Neither of the Jarheads nations ever acquired an airforce however, which allowed the Cascadian Empire to bomb them with impunity. Spies were not used war because neither party deemed the cost for spies and spy operations worth the return. The Cascadian Empire briefly used Cruise Missiles, but again these were deemed not worth the cost. The Karma War Pre War War quickly loomed again, a mere month after the resolution of the Jarheads War. Captain Canuck received much further advanced notice of this war than he had for the previous war, simply because of his increased involvement in the alliance by this time. The Cascadian Empire had grown since the Jarheads War, and thus was in Bravo Company this time around. On April 21 Minister of Foreign Affairs SupremePrince posted a list of the expected alliances on each side in the upcoming conflict: Side A: Hegemony, Side B: Karma, Side C: Neutrals. Canuck was disappointed to see that TFD's treaty with NATO placed her on Side A, led by the New Pacific Order: he had no love for Pacifica, as he saw their government and foriegn policy as tyrannical and oppressive, and he had already had misgivings about fighting for them during the Jarheads War. Many other TFD members shared similar sentiments with Canuck, particularly Boy9988: the two of them were the leading proponents in favor of not joining the Hegemony, although Boy9988 advocated neutrality whereas Canuck wanted TFD to join the Karma Coalition. Senator Lusitan ultimately persuaded Canuck to accept TFD's siding with the Hegemony: :::Captain Canuck sir, for 2 years we stood on the margin of any conflict/winning side because we had these same treaties - because we were allied to these same people. :::Our position now is the consequence of the decisions taken then, which undoubtedly ensured we were not a victim in any war for all this time. However, nothing comes free, and if there's a price to be paid, it'll be paid now. Nonetheless, we will not abandon the people who stood with us from back then. Boy9988, however, was not persuaded and left TFD on April 23, mere hours before TFD's Declaration of War on The German Empire, eventually joining The Democratic Order. In Boy9988's resignation thread, "A Regretful Move", Canuck responded with this short speech: :::Hmmm. :::Well, that is certainly interesting. :::You all know I hate the NPO as much as anyone, but I cannot support such rash actions as this. TFD is far too rare and valuable an alliance; she has provided us with shelter, provided us with learning, provided us with funds, and provided us with companions, and now, in her hour of need, she asks us to return the favor. If we had to fight every other alliance in cyberverse combined, I would not back down. We owe it to TFD. As regards the NPO, I respect that you are following your conscience, but I feel it is misplaced. A conscience that is immovable can be as bad as a lack of one. In my humble opinion, your actions may ultimately serve the purposes of the NPO. Pacifica is not defined by her legions of soldiers or her swarms of airplanes, but by her autocratic ideals and the blind, unquestioning obedience of her slaves. As much as I would love to grind her military to dust, it is her ideology that we must fight, for if the NPO falls, a new authoritarian alliance will simply rise to take its place, and the people of cyberverse, who yearn for the freedom to express their opinion, and the freedom to hold a position of honor within their alliance, will be denied once again. To this end, I see the perpetuation of the strength and values of Cybernations' truest democracy, The Foreign Division, as being the ultimate method of combating the evil that is Pacifica, and thus do I stand by her. :::Ultimately, I love TFD more than I hate Pacifica. It seems this is one sentiment we do not share, so I wish you well in your endeavors, and hope you find an alliance better suited to your tastes. :::Let's start this freakin' war already! The speech was very well received and seemed to lift the spirits of alliance members after all the debating: many expressed overwhelming support for TFD and temporarily forgot about Boy9988's abandonment of the alliance. Later that evening, two hours prior to TFD's war declaration, Bravo Company Commander President James Smit assigned Canuck to Stike Team 1 with Onified and Raardno, to attack Deutsches Reich and Afrikania together at 11:30 pm, April 23. Canuck attempted to declare war at the designated time, but because the servers were flooded he had to wait until the next morning. Raardno never declared war on anyone, much to the dismay of Canuck and Onified; there was later sentiment from the two that if Raardno had helped them as instructed, Deutsches Reich and Afrikania could have been defeated. April 24 - The First Day The first wave of attacks on Deutsches Reich and Afrikania went very well: ground battles were enormously successful, but The German Empire decimated the Cascadian Air Force in all dogfights. Later that afternoon, Onified was declared on by USGeorgia and Commonwealth Canada, and 3 hours later was declared on by Austrijski Republika; since Onified now had to fight five nations at the same time, his ability to fight Deutsches Reich and Afrikania was limited for the remainder of the war. Around this time, Wilkes1559, another Bravo soldier (Strike Team 4) and a friend of Canuck's, asked Canuck to take control of his nation, Arcadios, since he was going to be on vacation and did not want to leave his nation unattended during the war. April 25 - The Battle for the Skies After another round of successful ground attacks but failed air strikes on The German Empire, Canuck decided to withdraw the Cascadian Air Force and use it only for defense. That night, the Cascadian Empire was declared on by Upper Silesia and Nowego Polska, bringing the number of nations fighting the Cascadian Empire to four. Upper Silesia did not have any aircraft initially, so Canuck attacked her with his air force despite his new policy of defense first. When Silesia tried to counterattack the next day with nothing but bombers, the Cascadian Air Force shot down almost every Silesian attacker, destroying a whopping 52 bombers in only two battles. From then on out Silesian air power was broken, and Cascadia bombed her relentlessly for the rest of the war. April 26 - The Arcadios Campaign Canuck finally gained access to Arcadios at update on April 25: Canuck's blitz with Arcadios against Venedictum, Kingdom of Prussia, and Bavarian Federation was enormously successful, wiping out 430 infastructure, 50 techology, over 12K soldiers and almost 2K tanks, while stealing over 80 miles of land and anarchying Kingdom of Prussia. Around this time, Canuck requested a new strike team partner to replace Raardno, citing: :::He has let us down and not done anything at all yet, not even declared war, and me and Onified are hard pressed fighting a combined 7 different nations between the two of us. Commander Smit contacted Xymel to take Raardno's place, but messages were never returned and Canuck and Onified were left to fend for themselves. That afternoon, the Cascadian Empire was attacked by Michigans Own, a member of We Are Perth Army. A couple hours later, Wilkes1559 returned and took control of Arcadios back, expressing his amusement with Canuck's victorious blitz with Arcadios that morning. April 27 - The Fall of Afrikania By the morning of April 27, the Cadcadian Empire's warchest was completely gone despite continued victories on the ground. Canuck submitted an application for war aid, expressing shame at being bankrupted, but his application was denied by Bank Director Legend due to an overflow of aid applicants. Canuck resigned himself to the devastation of the Cascadian Empire that would surely result from an inability to fund her military, but Illius Vander and Speaker Firebolt stepped in and sent $3 million and 2,000 soldiers each, effectively saving the Cascadian Empire from certain defeat. That night, Onified returned his attention to Afrikania, attacking her at the behest of Canuck, who then attacked immediately after: this team effort wiped out 80% of Afrikania's army and sent her government into anarchy. April 28 - The Last Blitz The blitz on Upper Silesia and Nowego Polska at update on April 28 resulted in Canuck putting both aggressors into Anarchy, while one battle with Michigans Own resulted in a loss of over 10,000 soldiers for the WAPA nation, the most lopsided ground battle of the war yet. Canuck believed he could anarchy Michigans Own within one day, but that night TFD signed a white peace treaty with TGE, WAPA, and FOK, ending the Cascadian Empire's involvement in the Karma War. General Information Despite being 3 days shorter than the Jarheads War, the Karma War was far more violent and destructive than former. The Karma War is also notable for the first widespread use of cruise missiles by the Cascadian Empire. However, like the Jarheads War, all participants were too small for a navy or nuclear weapons, and spies were once again deemed not worth the cost. The first couple days of the war saw a lot of "rah-rah" in Bravo Company, but by the end of April 25 most people's outlook had become much more bleak, as many Bravo nation's warchests were either gone or nearly gone. Canuck and Wilkes remained upbeat, however, thanks to the success of their armies, and Commander Smit kept a stout heart despite suffering numerous losses at the hands of the Germans. Spirits were actually lifted upon learning of WAPA and FOK's declaration of war on TFD in defense of TGE (April 26), as many TFDers took it as a sign that TGE was on the verge of defeat by TFD and NATO. Spirits were lifted further after battling WAPA: TFDers were defeating WAPA on almost every front, again and again. The Cascadian Empire found Michigans Own's air force weak enough to warrant aggressive action, just as Upper Silesia's had been, and despite being in the war for two fewer days than his German allies, Michigans Own suffered more ground casualties than any nation except Upper Silesia. Deutsches Reich put up the fiercest fight: by the end of the war, in addition to the previously canceled air strikes, Canuck had stopped ground battles against her, only attacking with cruise missiles. Cybernations: Tournament Edition Round 5: Round 5 was the first round Captain Canuck participated in the Tournament Edition, creating the nation Seawolf, while keeping his standard ruler name, Captain Canuck. Seawolf flew the AA The Fightin Division, TFD's tournament edition alliance, for the entire round. Round 5 Seawolf had Iron and Lumber, excellent resources which allowed Canuck create a 3BR trade circle with his TFD friends GearHead, tagmoute, and Wilkes1559. Canuck assembled several trade circles for The Fightin Division, but was not able to make one for everyone and the job was eventually dropped. Round 5 was not particularly notable for Seawolf, mainly serving as an introductory round. Due to a lack of a warchest and sporadic inactivity at the end of the round, Seawolf was not able to provide much assisstance to her allies. However, her allies went on to win the round, with Firebolt claiming the #1 spot and uploading the standard flag of The Foreign Division. Seawolf's final ranking was around the 30th overall spot. Round 6: Captain Canuck did not participate in Round 6. Round 7: Captain Canuck decided to rejoin his friends in the tournment edition, and Seawolf was brought back for another round. She flew the AA The 40 Sippen Panty Grippen Gangstas (The Fightin Divisions new, secret identity) for the majority of the round, but in the last 7 days of the round her AA was changed to The Phoenix Federation with other TFDers as TPF was deemed safer during the endgame. Round 7 Seawolf had Lumber and Uranium, excellent starting resources once again, and Canuck created a 5BR trade circle with his TFD friends Lusitan, tagmoute, and Zebula25, although Zebula25 would later be deleted for inactivity. Round 7 was much more successful for Seawolf. She played a crucial role in helping GeneralRaam (aka KingAdam of The Foreign Division) win the round: 30 hours before update, a spy op by GeneralRaam found that a nation by the name of toasty toast, sitting at around 7th overall, had a warchest of almost $45 million. This would probably have allowed him to surpass GeneralRaam in ranking; Canuck was called in to take him down, being one of the few TFDers left with aggressive war slots. Seawolf declared war on moldy toast at around 10 pm server time, launching air strikes, cruise missiles, and ground attacks, and then again just before update on the last day. With Platinumviper and The Parasite attacking toasty toast as well, Canuck's nuclear attack at 11:58 sealed his fate, and GeneralRaam took victory, with over 4,000 national strength more than the nation in 2nd place. Seawolf's highest rank in Round 7 was 4th overall, but she finished at 16th overall in an effort to destroy toasty toast: Seawolf launched a suicide attack by deploying all her troops, but this left her government in anarchy and allowed toasty toast to counter with two devastating ground attacks. After being accused of cheating once the round ended, Canuck sent a private message to Admin that night defending GeneralRaam. It is not known whether this had any influence on the decision, or whether Admin even read it, but GeneralRaam was acquitted of all charges, allowing him to upload the war flag of The Foreign Division. Useful Links, Résumé, Award History, Image Gallery * Cascadian Empire * Captain Canuck at CN Forums * Captain Canuck at TFD Forums Category:The Foreign Division Category:Nations of North America